In a traditional call processing model, an answering agent pool typically comprises a fixed number of dedicated agents whose sole job it is to answer inbound calls. Such dedicated agents generally participate in the pool by headset and computer terminal. As a call comes in, an Automated Call Distribution ("ACD") resource queues the call for the next available agent. Dedicated agents enter and exit the pool from time to time. Upon entering, they attach to the ACD functionality by logging onto the pool, thereby making themselves available to receive calls. Upon exiting, they log off the pool and remove themselves from call answering availability.
In such dedicated pools, an agent's sole responsibility, generally, is to answer inbound calls. Systems are known where agents can make outbound sales calls while idle, but such systems tend to be expensive because the additional functionality greatly complicates the call distribution logic and the hardware that establishes audio paths to agents.
In a traditional call processing model using dedicated agents solely to answer calls, therefore, optimum use of call agent resources occurs when all agents are busy, since no single agent is then being paid to sit idle.
Modern businesses, however, are often characterized by having numerous employees who are capable of answering calls in an environment of light call load. A dedicated pool model can, in theory, be applied to such businesses by logging on selected employees as dedicated agents for full-time telephone answering duties. As call volume increases during a shift, a public address system advantageously calls up for dedicated agents to stop other duties and log on to take calls. This solution has disadvantages, however, in that the call distribution, call volume, and agent pool size have to be actively managed.
A better solution for businesses that typically experience light call volume is to provide a pool where a large group of employees may all be agents answering incoming calls on a casual basis. All casual agents log on to the casual agent pool, but may then immediately commence to transact other business. As incoming calls arrive and are distributed according to established distribution algorithms, casual agents may elect to either take calls or pass them, depending on what they are doing at the time.
It will be appreciated that there are many types of employees in modern businesses whose duties could include being an agent on a casual basis. Alternatively, or additionally, a casual agent pool could be used occasionally, and for brief periods, as an overflow pool to assist a dedicated pool at times when all available dedicated agents were busy. Such overflow responsibility, however, would have limited value over simply adding more agents to the dedicated pool.
There is therefore a need for a casual agent functionality in call processing systems. More specifically, there is a need for an ACD system enabling a casual agent pool for use by businesses typically experiencing low call traffic, and in which almost any employee may be a casual agent answering calls as well as performing other duties.